NGEBODOR BARENG KISEKI NO SEDAI
by yuzuna yukito
Summary: Akibat Author yang tidak bertanggung jawab, para bocah unyu dari Kiseki no sedai mendapat tawaran job menarik untuk menjadi...? sampe membuat mereka kalang kabut panik kebakaran jenggot ..aah lanjut nanti aja! liat dan temukan rahasianya! mereka jadi apa! ini fic pertama Yuzu untuk KnB!
1. Chapter 1

**NGEBODOR BARENG KISEKI NO SEDAI**

**disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**summary :Anak-anak kiseki no sedai pada mau tampil.. tapi dimana yaaa?**

**WARNING : PERTAMA KALI BUAT! DILARANG FLAME! SILAKAN DIBACA BAGI YANG BERMINAT~**

* * *

Yah meski sekarang mereka sudah berpisah satu sama lain, Kiseki no Sedai ternyata masih sempet-sempetnya dapet order syuting di sebuah acara di STASIUN BALAPAN—eeh—maksudnya stasiun tipi terkenal bernama 'MLEDUG CORPORATION'.

Tentu saja anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai ga mau tinggal diam dan diemin tu orderan sampe mereka rela ga dapet ongkos transport demi keeksisan mereka yang bakal cetar membahana badai Katrina. Nah apa yang akan mereka lakukan di stasiun tipi itu? apakah mereka akan demo masak? Ato mereka mau demo karate? Ato mau demo beneran? Auh ah gelap mending capcus nyok…

Di stasiun tipi…

"Ngapain kita disini? Kurang kerjaan banget" sindir Midorima ga etis sama perlakuan ga keruan dari para crew yang menghajarnya untuk datang ke sini.

"Midorimacchii kau terlalu polos, mereka bayar kita kok" Kise menyemangati Midorima yang udah panas diubun-ubun.

"Tetsu ga tertarik?" Aomine memperhatikan wajah lempeng ga karuan Kuroko yang sama sekali ga berekspresi. Dia heran kenapa temannya jadi seperti 'INVISIBLE MAN' selama dia tinggalkan karena lulus.. dia jadi begini.

Dan parahnya Satsuki suka sama cowo berambut biru bermata bundar yang dari tadi mantengin mesin ATM.

"Nah bagaimana sekarang?" Kise celingak celinguk mencari sosok manusia untuk ditanyai.

"Kalian para personel ya? Aahh silakan masuk dan selamat datang" kata seorang cewek berambut pink magenta bermata merah.

"Hmm kamu siapa?" tanya Aomine.

"Yuzuna Yukito desu. Panggil saja Yuzu, saya penanggung jawab di sini, ah juga ada Aika san, dia penggemar berat Akashi kun lhoo!" Yuzu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan baik.

Tapi entah kenapa Aomine merasa bed piling dengan gadis itu.

"Yuzu san ,kyaaa ada Akashii!" Aika meloncat sambil meluk Akashi membuat Akashi sesak napas bengek asma.

"Heeiii Akachii! Arwahmu keluar!" seru Kise.

"Nhaa.. bagaimana sekarang? kita memangnya suruh apa datang ke sini?" tanya Midorima.

"Midorima san desuka? Hai kalian ke sini karena permintaan dari para pemirsa di fanfiction ini.." jawab Yuzu.

"Plus kalian mendapat peran bagus dalam tipi kami" Aika kembali ke sisi Yuzu.

"PERAN?" semua kiseki no sedai pasang tampang 'ADA APA'.

"Yokoso. Selamat datang di acara OPERA VAN BASKET, silakan kalian mengambil kostum dibelakang, kita take hari ini sampai jam 7 pagi okee" sahut Yuzu bersama Aika meninggalkan Keenamnya setelah memberi pengarahan.

"TUNGGGUUU DULUUU!" seru Midorima dan Aomine tak luput Kise juga.

"Peran apa!? Memangnya kita mau apa?!" seru Kise.

"Heeiii jangan bercandaa kau rambut pink sialan!" Aomine ga kalah garang.

"Filing ku mengatakan kalau kau mau berbuat sesuatu!?" seru Midorima di akhir kalimat.

"Sepertinya tiga sisanya ga keberatan" tukas Aika.

"Aku ga ngerti" sahut Murasakibara.

"Aku ga tahu.." sahut Akashi.

"Aku ga tertarik" Kuroko menimpali.

"Kalau begitu aku anggap itu IYA" jawab Yuzu.

"Yuzucchii! Moouu tolonglah masa kita suruh jadi peran ga jelas begini" Kise menghadang Yuzu dengan baik.

"Siapa bilang Ga jelas? Kalian ini akan menjadi peran lawak.. pernah liat Opeje ga sih?" tanya Yuzu.

"Apaan lagi tuh" tanya Aomine.

"Yang jelas kalian main hari ini!"

"NANDEEEEEEE!?"

Apakah mereka berhasil menjadi tim sukses untuk OPEJE ALA KUROKO NO BASUKE? bagaimana aksi mereka ditipi? keoonan apa yang akan mereka hadapi setelah naik ke atas panggung?

AUH AH GELAP! yang penting lanjuttt!

TO BE KONTINYUU~~

* * *

**HAI MINNA SAAAN~~ perkenalkan nama saya Yuzuna Yukito, pendatang baru untuk dunia KUROKO NO BASUKE! senang sekali apalagi ada yang sudah menunggu fic ini wkwkkwkw**

**oke daripada melancong ga jelas mending langsung R&R yaaaa!**

**makasih untuk para readers!**

**yoroshikuuuu~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**NGEBODOR BARENG KISEKI NO SEDAI**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Inilah awal dari segelintir kegajean beruntun di STASIUN TIPI bersama Kiseki no sedai!**

**WARNING : BANYAK OOC! TIDAK TERIMA FLAME! TIDAK SUKA.. GA USAH MAMPIR! **

**BANYAK KEGAJEN GARING MERAJALELA..**

* * *

Setelah dipaksa oleh sutradara sinting dan asistennya yang ga kalah sinting, keenam anggota Kiseki no Sedai berubah menjadi pelawak gadungan, padahal mereka pikir mereka mau dikontrak jadi pemain pelem 'Ada apa dengan Akashi' tapi ternyata Author ga menghendakinya dan sekarang terjadilah scene yang akan mereka perankan sesaat lagi.

_**SCENE 1 CERITA WAYANG GOLEK VS POCONG NGEPET.(MIDORIMA VS AKASHI ARC)**_

_Karakter :_

_Kise : Markonah_

_Aomine : Subroto_

_Midorima : Koh Jeblug alias Pocong Ngepet_

_Akashi : Cepot_

_Kuroko : Mang Item_

_Murasaki : Bang Bokir(lho kok ada Bokir?)_

"Kok gue jadi yang ga enak banget?" tanya Midorima memperhatikan skrip.

"Bang Bokir tuh siapa?" tanya Murasaki lempeng.

"Nama gue Markonaaahh!? Halloooww gue bukan congben!" seru Kise nyewot.

"Subroto tuh tetangga saya yang baru 7 harinya" sahut Aomine. Semua sweatdrop.

"Namanya sama aja kayak gue" sahut Kuroko(Note : Kuro artinya Item).

"Cepot tuh temennya copet ya?" tanya Akashi.

"Aduuhh udik lo! Itu wayang yang mukanya merah kayak habis ditabokin panci,yang suka lo tonton kalo malem Jumat sambil nyinden di Pasar!" teriak Midorima dengan tulus dan ikhlas memarahi solmet memetnya.

"Kita mulai adegannya ya, Midorima dan Akashi ini adalah scene kalian, jadi usahakan jangan membuatku marah karena keoonan kalian.. hei kau, Kise, jangan lupa odol Pepso—TIIIITTT—nya dimasukin dulu!" perintah Yuzu dari luar stage.

Mereka sudah memakai kostum kebesaran mereka. Dengan ciri-ciri sebagai berikut:

_Kise : long dress kuning, highheels kaca bling2, blush on emas, bulu mata palsu, dan lipstick kuning._

_Midorima : kain kafan motif lope-lope dengan sebuah tasbih segede baskom, kumis palsu, dan lilin._

_Kuroko : Baju serba item, slayer._

_Akashi : kostum cepot plus diwarnain mukanya_

_Murasakibara : sarung, baju belel, kopeah._

"Kita mulai take ya! Silakan baca naskahnya.." sahut Akai.

"UANJIIIIRRRR! LO MAU NGEJATOHIN MARTABAK GUEE STURADARA SIALAN!" seru Midorima naek tangga, eh naek pitam.

"Heeee! Kenapa dandananku jadi amburadul gini!?" seru Aomine lebay.

"Iniii…GA SALAHH!?" Kise juga ga mau kalah protesnya.

"Lakukan SEKARANG" Yuzu dengan sigap membawa parang siap mencincang anak-anak kiseki no sedai dengan baik.

"HAI…" semuanya langsung mlempem kecuali Akashi, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara yang emang ga tau kemana pikiran mereka melayang…

Masuk ke scene..

pada suatu hari ada seorang cowok dengan pakaian sarung dan muka merah kayak abis KDRT dijotosin sama istrinya di rumah, ialah Cepot Akashi. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini Cepot Aka, sering mendapat laporan adanya Pocong Ngepet yang sedang merajalela cetar membahana… jadi disinilah adegan bermula dari Subroto a.k.a Aomine dateng ke rumah Cepot a.k.a Akashi…

"Woooiii ada orang di rumah ini FBI!" seru Aomine . Subroto.

"Ngapain lu gedor-gedor kurang kerjaan itu bukan rumah gue" sahut Akashi si cepot blepotan di samping rumah lainnya.

"Lu kapan pindahnya!?" seru Aomine.

"Tadi?"jawab Akashi lantang banget-banget

"AKASHIII! JANGAN BERCANDAAA!" seru Yuzu mencak-mencak.

"Dalang bilang kalo ga becanda ntar kita ga dibayar" sahut Akashi.

"Ampun dah ni bocah WATADOS*wajah tanpa dosa*" tukas Yuzu.

"Akashi samaa~~" Akai hanya bling-bling lope ngeliatin Akashi.

Tiba-tiba sesosok mahkluk yaitu 'POCONG NGEPET' . Midorima dateng dengan tangan diatas..

"Ngapain lu ngangkat tangan? Pocong kan diiket?" tanya Aomine. "Biar gaul..panas tao" sahut Midorima.

"Lho mana si Markonah? Katanya mau ke sini?" tanya Akashi.

"Oh iya Markojeem! Sini luu!" Aomine tereak-tereak kayak tarsan. "Kenapa dandanan gue…" Kise nangis bombai ga ngerti kesialan apa yang dia terima hari ini. "Jangan mewek.. heh lu cepet lakuin fightnya!" seru Aomine.

"Fight apa?" tanya Akashi.

"YA LU KAN LAWAN DIA CONGE!" Kise dan Aomine kompak kayak partai mau demo ngegusur Presiden.

"Oh iya.. ayo Emperor Eye" tukas Akashi dengan tatapan matanya yang waw seksi membuat Kise pingsan(?).

"Waah harus pake Long shoot ni" Midorima siap-siap ngelempar ember dengan spesialisnya.. long pass three point.

" Lhoo kok jadi gini?" Yuzu cengo, Akai cengo, Kuroko malah makan bakwan sama Murasakibara.

"Ini dia pertarungan antara Kiseki no sedai tertua!" seru Aomine.

Sebelum mereka bertempur(sungguhan), Kuroko mempass bakwan jagung kea rah mulutnya Midorima, dengan demikian terlemparlah ember threepoint itu langsung menghantam Murasakibara yang asik ngemut dodol, terus sampe sebuah sambel terasi terlempar dan langsung mendarat di mata Akashi…

"ANJRRRIIIIITTT PEDEEESS! WOI AER-AER! HYDRANT! GYAAAAAA" Akashi muter-muter kayak trenggiling kepanasan.

"Akashi kun aku datang!" Kuroko menggebyur mata Akashi, tetapi dia ga tau kalau yang dia tumpahkan adalah kuah soto yang baru saja dimasak Akai.

"KUROKOOOO SABLEEENG!"

"Akachiin!" Murasakibara menggunakan tingginya untuk melempar Akashi hingga nyemplung di box es.. terdengar bunyi 'Nyesss' tanda bahwa penderitaan sudah berakhir.

"Saaa sepertinya scene ini gagal?" tanya Kise.

"Ga kok, lanjutkan, kita masih punya beberapa Scene lagi untuk dimainkan.. selanjutnya kita akan main…ala OPEJE, ngerti?" Yuzu langsung ngeloyor dengan sekali instruksi.

"Kapan penderitaan ini akan selesai?" tanya Aomine.

"Sampai Bang Roma ga nyanyi 'Begadang lagi'" tukas Midorima.

"Apa hubungannya sama Bang Roma?" tanya Kise lagi.

"Karena bang Roma ga suka berjudi sama begadang" cletuk Kuroko.

"KUROKOOOOOOOO!" teriakan itu membahana melebihi Syahrono mengguncang studio.

Jadilah mereka kembali ke Scene berikutnya yaituuu... adalah... jejejenggg...

TO BE KONTINYUUU~~~~

* * *

**akhirnyaaa Yuzu kembali~ meski ga update pas weekend tapi entah kenapa darah kerja Yuzu meluap minggu ini! wkwkwkkww**

**untungnya saja Yuzu masih semangat dengan kegalauan merajalela wkwkwkw**

**oke minnaaa silakan untuk R&Rnyaaaa! **

**special thanks to Aika chan dan Hikary chan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NGEBODOR BARENG KISEKI NO SEDAI**

**disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Setelah 2 scene.. berlanjutlah Kiseki no sedai pada sebuah...**

**kecelakaan baru! special for Aika and Hikary! :D **

**And Request dari Andii! :))**

**WARNING : TIDAK DIIJINKAN UNTUK MEMFLAME, BACA DENGAN TENANG! HATI2**

**KETAWA SENDIRIAN!**

* * *

Yuzu sang dalang alias Sutradara alias Author tak berperasaan kembali menyuguhkan pertunjukan yang akan dilakoni oleh Kiseki no Sedaitachi yang bakal menjadi bencana di studio untuk kedua kalinya..

Kali ini mereka mau ambil scene apa ya? Langsung monggo diliat readers!

Yuzu : Scene untuk OPEJE MANIA… silakan Kiseki no sedai…

_SCENE 2_

_Cast :_

_Kise as Sule(soalnya warna rambutnya kuning)_

_Aomine as Nunung_

_Midorima as Andre_

_Akashi as Azis_

_Kuroko as Parto_

_Murasaki as Dede_

_Lakon : Nunung Nitip Duren_

"ASTAJIIIIMMM KENAPA GUE JADI NUNUNG!" Seru Aomine mengeluarkan jurus Kamehameha kea rah sang sutradara tapi berhasil ditangkis dengan jurus 'PANCI BUTUT'.

"Andre tuh siapa?" tanya Midorima.

"Parto kan udah tua?" Protes Kuroko.

"Gue ga gagap tau" cletuk Akashi.

"Dede tuh Mamah dedeh kan?" Murasaki dengan ihnosense nya mengatakan dengan lugas tanpa memperhatikan kalau Kise udah sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Ini lumayan kan, bagus menurut Image dan cucok gituuu~~ ya kaaann Akashi sama~" Akai meper-meper kea rah Akashi namun Akashi udah ngambil jurus 10 ribu langkah Anlene.

"HOOII LANG! GUE MAU PROTES!" Aomine melemparkan sebuah shoot manis kea rah Yuzu tetapi dia langsung di Bazooka.

"Sudahlah Aomine kun, biarkan Ustad Jeperi yang menanganinya.." sahut Kuroko menenangkan solmet ganasnya.

"Jeperi tuh siapa?" keduanya dengan tampang Innocence membuat Midorima dan Kise bergidik.

"Kalau diliat Akashi kan ga gagap.." jawab Midorima.

"Akachin kan bisa segalanya.. hehehe" Kise melemparkan senyum 'Najongnya' kea rah Akashi.

"Menurutku Akashi kun terlalu sulit untuk melakukannya.." Kuroko nyeletuk.

"Kau juga berpikir gitu kan Kuroko kun?" Akashi sedikit terenyuh mendengar pembelaan Kuroko.

"Iya soalnya kalau Akashi kun dijadikan Nunung, malah lebih ancur lagi" Akashi langsung jungkir balik mendengar kelanjutan argument Kuroko.

"Kalo lug ga gue anggep adek sendiri udah gue gunting mulut lo" Akashi menatap jengkel cowok berambut biru yang sepertinya sudah dianggap adek,, ralat Adek-kurang ajar-terlaknat- yang dia punya.

"Okeh kita mulai, Akai tolong bacakan narasi dan skripsinya gue capek.." Yuzu mengomandoi dan Akai mulai membacakan teks, bukan teks proklamasi ato teks pembukaan UUD pemirsa.

"Baiklah, ini Cuma lakon biasa, tersebutlah Nunung meminta Sule untuk menjaga durennya selama dia pergi, ternyata Duren itu memiliki kasiat untuk membuat orang bodoh menjadi pinter dan orang pinter makin oon. Nah akhirnya Sule pun menyanggupi hal itu dan bergegaslah kita langsung ke KTP" seru Akai dengan lantang.

"TKP…" ralat Yuzu.

"Eh salah yaa?" Akai sweatdrop.

Kemudian di studio… terpampang background dengan pemandangan gunung dan sebuah rumah kecil, disanalah Kise alias Sule sedang nongkrong ngeliatin yuyu yang dipeliharanya berantem. Datangnya Midorima alias Andre ke TKP..

"Ngapain lu kayak kodok Bangkong di sono?" tanya Midorima alias Andre pada Kise.

"Ngapain jug ague harus ngomong ke lo Ndre" tepis Kise dingin.

Meski hanya ekting Midorima yang dasarnya emosian langsung menggunakan kuda-kudanya untuk melempar Kise hingga ke Langit ke tujuh.

"EEEEHH MAU NGAJAK BERANTEM LU YEE?" kini kedua orang itu dengan siap menghabisi satu sama lain.

"Walah jauh banget dari naskah" cletuk Akai.

"Biarkan mereka lakukan apa yang mereka mau" tukas Yuzu malas.

Tiba-tiba datang Parto alias Kuroko dengan lenggak lenggok bak penari uler.

"Lo kenapa Kurokocchi habis Ambeien?" Kise tidak menghiraukan amukan Midorima setelah kedatangan si 'CHIBI'.

"Kagak.. Cuma mau numpang lewat…" tukas Kuroko WATADOS.

"KUROKOOOOOOO!" Yuzu sekali lagi meneriaki Kuroko di scene ini.

"Kalian jangan melenceng dari Naskaaaahh!" timpuk Yuzu dan strike mengenai Midorima lagi.

"Sutradara sialan…" geramnya.

Tibalah sang main chara alias Aomine, alias Nunung dengan gaya berpakaian yang bahkan bisa membuat bencong lari ngibrit. Mari Author jelaskan bagaimana kostumnya…

Aomine menggunakan higheel, wig dengan warna kuning perak membara, kacamata segede baskom, long dress terusan gambar lope-lope dan make up tebel.

"BUAAAAHHh!" Kise dan Midorima langsung jempalikan melihat sang Ace dari Kiseki no Sedai berubah menjadi bencong dari Kiseki no Sedai.

"NGAPA LO PADA KETAWAA! GUE JUGA GA SUDI!" Aomine mencak-mencak.

"Gaahahahhaa.. aduuhh dedam gue terbalas" gumam Kise sambil jongkok, dia takut langsung di homerun sama Aomine kalau tertawa ngakak.

"Hei Nung, mana Durennya?" tanya Yuzu dari luar stage.

"Duren? Ini?" Aomine memperlihatkan duren propertinya.

"Kok beda?" sahut Akai.

Yuzu langsung menyambar si duren dan langsung membelahnya.

"Ini bukan Duren kita!" seru Yuzu.

"Maksud lo?" cletuk Kise.

"Duren yang jadi property itu isinya ada bahan mesiu yang kalau diiris bakal langsung meledak.."

"WHAT THEEEEEE! GYAAAA! KITA SALAH!" seru Aomine muter-muter kayak gasing.

"Lantas kemana duren itu?" tanya Midorima.

"Mungkin Akashi kun tau" Kuroko melihat sesosok manusia yang sedang menjinjing benda berduri,.. kepala merah itu..

"AKASHIIIIIIIII!" semua orang di stage berhamburan untuk menangkapnya.

"Murasakibara! Minggir!" seru Midorima.

"Kenapa? Aku bawa es lo" jawabnya.

"Ini bukan saatnya makan es! Si kepala merah itu membawa duren yang ada mesiunya!" cletuk Yuzu.

"Haa dia bilang dia mau makan duren itu, soalnya Akachin sukan duren mungkin takut ketauan Yuzucchi…"

"GA ADA WAKTUUU!" Murasaki dijinjing oleh Midorima dan Aomine tanpa bertanya apapun lagi. Sedangkan Akashi sudah naik mobil dan pergi membawa bahan peledaak!

Apakah yang bakal terjadi setelah ini? Berhasilkah mereka mengejar Akashi? sebenarnya sejak kapan Akashi mengenal Duren?

dapatkah mereka menyelamatkan nyawa kawan dan diri mereka sendiri?

TO BE KONTINYUU~~~

* * *

**WUHUUUU~~ akhirnyaaaa chapter baruu! karena berbagai kendala Yuzu berhasil melewatinya dengan gagah berani**

**Aomine : Kenapa lu sekarang pindah ke fandom ini?**

**Yuzu : Biar gue ga bosen ngebully karakter.. masa di Fandom Bleach aja?**

**Kise : Bocah edan...**

**Kuroko : Ngomong-ngomong kita bakal ngapain lagi?**

**Yuzu : Ya jelas selamatkan si kepala merah itu dong! **

**OKEH minnaa time to R&R yaaaa :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**NGEBODOR BARENG KISEKI NO SEDAI**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Duren-Akashi vs Kiseki no sedai dan author wkwkwkw**

**WARNING : GAJE-GA NYAMBUNG-KALO MAU BELI ROKOK JANGAN KE TUKANG BANGUNAN!**

* * *

Setting berubah menjadi sudut pandang kuyu Akashi yang sedang diem melihat laler menclok di dinding dan diam-diam merayap. Dia merasa bosan, bahkan dalam fic ini posisinya sebagai Kapten sudah ga berguna kayak bungkus kacang.

Dan ini adalah kejadian beberapa menit lalu setelah Kiseki no sedai bersama Yuzu dan Aika mengejar Akashi yang dengan entengnya membawa sebuah duren dengan bahan peledak alami dari bijih besi pilian(halah) yang mampu menghanguskan separoh dunia.

**AKASHI POV :**

**Aku ga pernah berpikir kalo Kiseki no sedai bakalan jadi pelawak murahan begini, mana sutradaranya ga elit banget, eh kalo ketauan gitu ntar rambut gue abis dibotakin kali ya…Bosaann….**

**Sesaat Aku meliat suatu yang membuat mataku melotot, aku pantengin tuh benda ampe bendanya nyewot-nyewot diliatin. Dan benda itu adalah…**

**Duren… yup mungkin saatnya ini untuk membelah duren dan memakan isi dan membuang kulitnya(iyalah masa kulitnya yang lo makan), mereka lagi sibuk.. sudahlah daripada di tabokin mending gue capcus aja dulu…**

**Tak berselang aku melihat Murasakibara kun yang sibuk ngemut makanan, entah biarkan saja tapi sesaat dia memandangiku, malah bikin aku Ilfill.. baiklah saatnya membuka isi duren ini…**

**END OF POV**

Kemungkinan karena kebanyakan ngelawak, Kiseki no sedai cs bersama Yuzu dan Aika sudah ngos-ngosan kayak kenalpot bajaj di sebuah persimpangan. Mereka kemudian celingak-celinguk melihat kea rah manapun, tapi tetep aja si kepala merah jabrik bak rambutan ranum itu kaga keliatan.

"Hebat bener tuh Aka, udah mukanya kayak triplek larinya kenceng juga" Aomine yang masih pake setelan emak-emak langsung lepas higheelnya dan menggunakan jurus 'NYEKER NO JUTSU'.

"Akacchii..astajim lo tuh kira-kira dong kalo mau ngabur! Bilang punten kek.." keluh Kise yang sepertinya udah kaga kuat buat disuru marathon lagi.

"Eniwei kita mau kemana nih? Ada persimpangan.."tukas Kuroko mengamati.

"Pake Midorima aja buat ngelacak" cletuk Murasakibara.

"Anjrit lo pikir gue anjing ape?" Midorima mulai terkena serangan darah tingginya.

"Lalu gimana ni Yuzu chan?" tanya Aika.

"KALAU KETEMU KUBOTAKI DIA…" perkataan Yuzu langsung membungkam semua argument Kiseki no sedai dan Aika mulai menyingkir 4 langkah serong kanan 45 derajat takut kesamber petir yang sekarang menjadi background atasannya itu.

"Ehe anu Yuzucchi bagaimana kalau…" sebelum Kise menyelesaikan perkataanya, dari ujung sana Yuzu melihat sebuah rambut merah berkibar yang amat diyakini kalau itu Akashi.

"AKASHI KAH?" tanya Yuzu.

"Ato Bang bokir?" tanya Aika. "Bang Roma kali…"

"KUROKOOOOO!" sekali hempas lagi Kuroko mendapat special kick dari Yuzu.

"Ngapain lo bawa-bawa Bang Roma?" tanya Aomine.

"Soalnya Roma Irama ga kenal Akashi kun" Aomine dan Midorima jungkir balik langsung karena pernyataan polos dari teman seangkatannya.

"Akachhiii tunggguuu!" Kise langsung ngabur kea rah rambut merah itu.

"Durennya susah banget sih di buka?" tanya Akashi, beberapa saat sebelum Kise terbang kea rah Akashi, pria itu menunduk dan membuat Kise langsung mendapat ciuman maut dari tembok beton di depannya.

"GYAAAAA KISEEE!" seru Aomine dan Aika.

"Ngapain kalian ke sini?" Akashi bertanya tanpa menghiraukan bahwa dia berhasil membunuh salah seorang rekannya tanpa sengaja itu.

"Akaaaa lu mau ngebunuh seluruh jagat raya ato gimana balikin tuh DUREEENN!" Yuzu langsung nancepin paku payung di jidatnya Akashi.

"Duren? Ini? Emangnya kenapa, maap y ague buru-buru..EMPEROR EYE" Akashi langsung menjatuhkan Yuzu dengan pose eksotis, tanpa babibu dia langsung cekidot kea rah yang jauh dari kawan-kawannya.

"Yuzu san ga papa?" Kuroko membantu Yuzu bangun.

"AKASHII…KALO LU BALIK..AKAN GUE..BENER-BENER BOTAKIN KEPALANYA…!" seru Yuzu. "CARI KEPALA JABRIK MERAH ITU! SEKARAAAANG!"

Dengan hebatnya, Aomine, Midorima, Kuroko, Aika,Murasakibara serta Kise yang masih wafat di jinjingan Aomine mengejar Akashi. "Widih mantan kapten Kiseki no sedai emang begini banget yaa" cletuk Aomine.

"Lebih seram Yuzu…" sahut Aika.

"Yuzucchi anak yang baik" jawab Murasakibara masih sempet-sempetnya makan dan nyemil. "Karena kau diberi makanan jadi begini kan?" Midorima menepis pernyataan kawan ungunya.

Sementara itu AKASHI...

"Aduh kalo gue balik ntar kepala gue di botakin.. apa kata dunia akerat ntar kapten anggota kiseki no sedai jadi pesaingnya Tuyul arwana? Idiiiew ogah.." gumam Akashi sambil masih terus membawa duren peledak itu.

Tanpa sadar Akashi melihat tikungan dan berhasil masuk ke tikungan, Aomine cs juga tak ketinggalan, mereka masuk dan mengejar Akashi sampailah mereka pada jalanan yang entah kenapa diceritakan panjang bangeeeeeeettttt…. Sejauh tol Cikampek yang diperpanjang 3 kalinya. Alhasil mereka semua udah pada keabisan tenaga dan berhasil tepar dengan sukses.

"Ebuseet ni jalan jaoh amat, gangnya mah ga seberapa tapi kok panjang yaa?" tanya Kise yang ternyata udah sadar.

"Ga au dah.." tukas Midorima, tetapi Midorima menyadari ada yang aneh, kemiringan jalan ini ga wajar, apalagi ternyata dia mendapati Akashi ada di sampingnya.

"AKAAAASSHIII!" seru semua orang di sana.

"Ngapain ada di sini? Bukannya kabur?" tanya Aika yang dari tadi ga ngomong karena keabisan napas dan dialog.

"Eh emang lagi kabur kok? Abis..tuh sutradara…" tak berselang tiba-tiba goncangan hebat terjadi, mereka baru nyadar kalo jalan yang mereka tuju ternyata menembus kea rah aer terjun yang tuinggiiiiii… dengan count down, mereka semua langsung terjun bebas dari atas.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!" "Akashi lakuin teleport!" seru Aika.

"TELEPORT APAAN LAGII!?"

"Aomine kun, kau saja yang jadi matrasnya…" sahut Kuroko.

"Tetsuuu! Teganya kau padakuuu! Matras yang ada gue modar koplak!" bantah Aomine.

"Akashiii! Duren itu bakal meledak kalo kita langsung ngebentur ke bawaaahh!" teriak Aika. Beberapa detik hening.

"NANDATOOOOOO!? #$ y&" # Y$

akhirnya mereka terjun bebas... sementara Yuzu lagi stay di studio, tapi ceritanya belon selesai minna! wkwkwkwkw!

akan ada lanjutannya lagi, demi untuk melepaskan dari bom bunuh diri masal, apakah yang akan dilakukan para Kiseki no sedai sekaliannn?

Apakah Akashi akan segera di gunduliii?

TO BE KONTINYUU~~~

* * *

**Akhirnyaaaa untuk kesekian kalinya update tengah malem!**

**ahahaha jangan ditanya mengapa karena malam adalah jam Yuzu tayang di fanfic!**

**makasih yang udah repiew! dan kerjasama Aika dan Hikary serta **

**para readers dan reviewers!**

**silakan langsung... R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**NGEBODOR BARENG KISEKI NO SEDAI**

**disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**SUMMARY : ENDING KISAH TAK TERDUGA DARI PARA KISEKI NO SEDAI DAN**

**AUTHOR YANG KOLABORASI**

**WARNING : BANYAK PELEDAKAN TERJADI DAN PENYISAAN TERSEBAR!**

* * *

Mari kita Flashback beberapa saat lalu ketika Kiseki no Sedai, minus Akashi mencari si kepala merah itu karena duren yang dibawanya adalah detonator peledak super dengan bahan mesiu dan beberapa bahan pilihan terkenal. Ketika mereka berhasil menemukan Akashi, tanpa sadar mereka semua, termasuk sang Astra alias asisten sutradara, Aika chan melakukan Bungee jumping dengan landasan total sebuah aer terjun luar biasa.

Dan kini, mereka tengah melakukan Bungee jumping sambil berteriak-teriak tanda tak mampu(lho?).

"WAAAA MASA ORANG GANTENG KAYAK GUE BAKAL KOID DI SINI!?" seru Aomine sambil melakukan pose OMG, membuat Midorima langsung melemparkan shoot andalannya, lebih tepatnya melemparkan sebuah batu ojizo-sama*patung budha* kea rah Aomine.

"Urusai nodayo! Diam kau kecoak biru!" geramnya.

"Ada yang punya ide?" tanya Kise masih sempat-sempatnya tutup mata.

"Kuroko! Lakukan Missdirection!" seru Aika.

"Hah di tempat begini?" tanya Kuroko.

"Lakukan saja pada Akashi sama yang paling kecil!" tereak Aika lagi.

"Hei lho kok… Choutoo…!" Akashi langsung di pass menuju ke arah selatan, dengan ignited pass milik Kuroko, Aika ternyata mengikatkan sebuah tali rapiah ke badan Kuroko.

"Kuroko! Pegang tangan!" seru Aika kemudian, tanpa basa-basi Midorima, Aomine,Murasakibara dan Kise langsung dicengkram oleh keduanya dan dengan sukses mereka terbang kea rah Akashi di pass!

"UWAAAAAAAAA!" saking kencengnya, mereka seperti bintang jatoh bertaburan di langit siang yang indah. Beberapa menit setelah itu mereka menabrak Gunung Salak..eeh ralat—emangnya pesawat Shukro? Mereka langsung terjun kea rah dataran tanah yang hijau dan makmur(author lagi mellow) dan terjadilah dentuman keras yang cetar membahana.

"Pueeehhh gue nelen tanah nih" Kise langsung beranjak dari tanah, wajahnya langsung nemplok di sana.

"HUEEKKK GUE NELEN UNDUR-UNDUR!" Aomine langsung muter-muter kayak trenggiling kesetrum.

"Kayaknya gue nelen cacing" sahut Murasakibara.

"Iyaksss… masih sempet-sempet aja.." Midorima sedikit menjauh.

"Hei, Kuroko san ga papa?" Akai dengan wajah belepotan lumut melihat Kuroko yang kepalanya benjol.

"Sedikit benjol..ga masalah.." tukas cowok lempeng itu.

"Saa mana Akashi?" Midorima kini melihat sekeliling dan menemukan sesuatu yang nancep dengan kaki ke atas dan kepala masuk ke tanah.

"UWAAAA AKASHIII!" para cowok kece itu langsung menarik Akashi kayak umbi jalar.

"Akashi sama! Kepalamu ga masalah!? Gak amnesia kan? Rambutnya tetep merah kan?" Aika langsung menampari Akashi agar dia sadar.

"Mending kau hentikan itu sebelum Akashi pergi sungguhan Aikaicchi" sahut Kise.

Setelah sadar, Murasakibara melihat sesuatu.. "Sepertinya ini benda yang dibawa oleh Akacchin ya?" Murasakibara mencabut sebuah benda yang ternyata adalah duren detonator.

"GYAAAA SINGKIRKAN ITU MURASAKICHII!" Kise langsung pose Scooby doo sama Midorima.

"Jangan dekati aku!" Midorima langsung menjatuhkan Kise.

"Nee.. katanya duren itu bakal meledak kalau kena tanah?" tanya Akashi yang baru aja sadar dari alam lain.

"Hmm..tapi sama sekali ga meledak.. mesiunya basah kali?" tebak Aomine.

"Setau gue, kita semua ga nyemplung ke aer, bahkan mungkin ni duren jatoh duluan…" Aika mencoba menebak lagi.

"Kalau begitu buka saja.." tukas Kuroko.

"Kau saja Tetsu" Aomine langsung mundur 4 langkah serong kanan maju jalan.

Mereka sempat bertegang ria, suasana semakin serius, ketika Kuroko mulai membelah duren itu, semuanya langsung ambil posisi siap ngabur. Tetapi dalam hitungan terakhir.. tidak ada tanda-tanda akan adanya ledakan. Semua hening.

"Aika chan.. duren ini asli…" sahut Kuroko.

"Se..serius?" tanya Midorima.

"Tuh.." yap, isi duren itu bukan mesiu, tetapi benda yang memang adalah daging buah itu sendiri. Sepertinya Akashi beneran ngambil duren dan Yuzu salah menduga kalau itu property.

"Sukurlah kita semua ga mati penasaran" Kise langsung selonjoran.

"Kita udah melakukan olahraga ekstrim.." tukas Murasakibara.

"Aku lapar…~~" Aomine dengan loyo langsung nungging.

"Mending kita makan ini duren terus balik ke studio..lagian kita ngejar Akashi sama ga jauh…"Aika memotong duren itu sesegera mungkin

"YOSHAAA!" mereka semua menikmati duren elegan yang emang sih bentuknya udah ga karuan lagi.. tapi dagingnya masih enak dimakan.

Setelah perut kenyang dengan makanan duren istimewa yang agak gosong bercampur tanah itu, mereka semua kembali ke studio dan mendapati Yuzu sang sutradara lagi duduk menunggu mereka semua.

"Kalian..lama sekali..kita sudah molor 4 jam dari jadwal" sahut gadis galak itu.

"Kau sendiri yang menyuruh kami menghentikan Akashi! Mana ini beneran duren lagi lo mau numbalin kita semua di aer terjun!" bentak Midorima dan Yuzu langsung menggamparnya hingga nyungsep ke stage.

"Urusai yo bakayaro! Aku tidak tahu apakah itu asli ato property!" geram Yuzu.

"Sebenarnya itu asli.." jawab Aika.

"Sungguh? Lalu yang asli ada dimana?" Yuzu bertanya pada siapapun yang bisa menjawabnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang sambil celingak-celinguk, cowok berbadan tinggi berambut merah bermata tajam itu datang kea rah Yuzu cs.

"Kagami kun?" sahut Kuroko.

"Wooi Kuroko, lu tuh terlalu banget ya.. masa gue disuruh masuk ke sini sendirian..diundang sama lo kirain gue mau ngerampok ni studio! Dasar satpam sinting!" seru Kagami mensmash kepala Kuroko.

"Kagamicchi? Ngapain ke sini?" tanya Kise.

"Kau mau buat rusuh juga?" tanya Aomine penuh selidik.

"Kagamicchin suka datang seenaknya" sela Murasakibara.

"Kepala duri kaktus" hardik Akashi.

"HEEEEII GUE KE SINI KOK MALAH DISEWOTIN SIH! Gue ke sini karena diajak ma ni anak! Jadi salahkan aja dia" Kagami mengucek-ucek rambut Kuroko dan dirinya pasrah begitu saja.

"Hei Kagami..apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Yuzu.

"Hoh ini? Bagus kan? Tadi aku nemuin ini di jalan..kayaknya ada tukang duren jatohin ni durennya di persimpangan.. karena ada satu gue ambil aja.." jawab Kagami.

"Lho..kayaknya tuh duren gue kenal.." Akashi menyahut.

"Eh gue buka yaa! Kayaknya enak niih!" seru Kagami langsung membuka duren itu.

"Tunggu dulu..jangan bilang kalau itu duren peledaknya?" tanya Aomine.

"JANGAAAN KAGAAMIII!" sepersedetik kemudian terjadilah ledakan luar dalem yang menghancurkan seluruh studio.

Bahkan beberapa Negara tetanggapun mendengar letusan yang menyamai letusan Krakatau itu.

"Yuzu san..bagaimana dengan syuting kita?" tanya Kise gosong item kriuk.

"LUPAKAN!" semuanya langsung hanya terlihat mata masing-masing.

"Kurasa Akashi haru gue gundulin sekarang.." tukas Yuzu.

"Gue udah botak… ga perlu dicukur.." Akashi hitam legam tanpa rambut menyahut dengan kepulan asap ngalor ngidul.

"Gue mau pulang…" Midorima hitam menggeram sangar.

"Kita sama-sama jadi Kuro…" tukas Murasakibara.

"Kagami kun kelewat bodoh" Kuroko memperhatikan Kagami seperti biasa.

"Uruseee naaaa!"

"Nee.. Aika chan ga papa?" Murasakibara memperhatikan Aika yang terdiam...

"Studio ini bakal jadi gimana yaaa?" sahut gadis itu...

dan akhirnya selesailah sudah acara mereka, kontrak mereka angus terbakar, Yuzu langsung mengontak Seirin dan beberapa anggota Klub basket untuk memperbaiki studio ini.

well pada akirnya yang kena apes tidak hanya Kiseki no SEDAI saja...

FINISSSHHHH~~

**kYAAA KYAAAAA maaappp gara-gara author**

**terserang plu wkwkwkkw**

**akirnya ni Fic molor.. jadwal kemaren**

**malah selesai sekarang#ngooookkk**

**eniweii..langsung aja yuukk!**

**R&R yaaaaa**


End file.
